A Frozen Wedding
by onetyone
Summary: After Anna and Kristoff leave for their honeymoon, Elsa is alone in the castle. After a short while, she stumbles across an old bookcase her father had. She finds an odd book. The book was actually her fathers journal. At the end of the journal, some odd instructions were written there. She follows them, and an odd person appears. I DO NOT OWN FROZEN NOR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm Baaakaa or Baka for short! I changed my old username, which was iBaka! Anyways, I watched Frozen like the beginning of January, and then watched Rise of the Guardians in February! I just had to ship Jelsa! Anyways, in this fanfiction, Anna and Kristoff are off at their honeymoon, and Elsa is all alone with Olaf, and a few of the staff. While roaming the halls, she comes across an old book her father had. She reads through it. There, a piece of paper falls. A name and how to bring him to you! Considering how bored Elsa was, she calls him. That's a short summary, but whatever! Just read!**

Chapter One: Alone

(Elsa's POV)

Anna and Kristoff waved goodbye. I was standing at the docks, as they both boarded the large ship. I imaged my father and mother boarding the ship, and then never returning. I started to jerk back. I wanted to jump onto the boat, and tell them to stay. The past few months have been them having fun, and me just being there. I didn't want to get in their way again. Ever since they got married a week ago, I left them alone. Even when they announced they were expecting a child. I stayed in my quiet little room. Just like when we were children. Looking at Anna, I spotted her looking down at her stomach. Kristoff, started to rub her stomach. I remember when my mother was expecting Anna. I was just two-years-old. And now, Anna is having her own child.

The boat started to leave. I waved goodbye. I started to flare snow. The soft snow landed on my head. The white snow blended in with my white hair. My hair started to get wet. It didn't bother me. I liked my hair wet. The boat was gone. I looked over to my castle. Walking back to the castle, I remembered why I ran away, on my coronation day. The tears that streamed down my face on that day. I remember my Ice Palace. I want to go back, but I have many duties to do as queen. Being Queen is hard. I never knew my father had so many tasks.

Finally in the castle, the sun started to set. Supper started in an hour. Walking into the dining hall, I stumbled across an old bookcase my father kept. The bookcase kept so much dust. I brushed it off. I touched, and felt some of the books. I accidentally dropped a book. It was the book that my father read when I hit Anna. The book that held all the information of all the magical things in Arendalle. I turned the pages. I remembered my father turning the pages in rush. I flipped the pages. It stopped at the page of the magical Trolls! The trolls that saved my sister from dying. I put the book back. I check the other books. One of the books was out of place. It wasn't even a story. It was more of a diary or journal. It was my fathers.

Skimming through the pages, I stopped at peculiar page. I read through it. The words, the descriptions! I looked out the window. It seemed like it was Supper time. I walked back over to the dining hall. There, the food was all laid out on the table. Turkey, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, and salad. I started to eat, but then I wanted to stop, and read. The book was on my lap. Trying to keep it from falling, I held it in between my legs. The book kept sliding off of my legs. I couldn't keep it still as I ate.

A couple minutes passed by, and I was still eating. The Moon was up, and I was tired. Finally, the staff started cleaning up. The food was nearly gone. Now that I finished Supper, I had so much time. I ran to my room. Shut the door behind me. I threw the book on the bed. I played around before I started reading. The snow falling from my ceiling started to get the book wet. I stopped everything, and got into bed. I opened the book to where I stopped.

I read through the pages, and found out something about me that I never knew before. But, never mind that. My father wrote down instructions on how to call "Him". Who was this "Him"? The instructions said to speak to the Moon when it was full. That was it. Luckily, the moon was full tonight. I opened my window, and spoke to the Moon. A light breeze of wind flew into my room. The window suddenly shut by its self. I jerked back. Fog started to appear on the window.

"Do you remember me, Elsa?" There was writing on the foggy window. I shut my eyes, and then opened them. A guy was right in front of me when I opened my eyes.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I tried to make it as long as possible! Review what you think, and what you think might happen! So, uh, anyways, I'm kinda lazy, so I might update chapter 2 soon. Most likely today! Anyways, THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER ONE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading chapter one guys! Somebody said to make my sentences a bit longer for a more descriptive story, but I don't like doing that… sadly… Anyways, most of you guys was to see how Elsa reacts to Jacks appearance! So yeah… here you go!**

Chapter Two

(Elsa's POV)

A guy was standing right in front of me. His hair matched my hair color. His sweater had a snow white pattern. He wore brown pants, and no shoes. He had a long staff in a hand, and the other about to poke my face. My eyes widened. His grin caught my attention. He poked my cheek.

"Hey, Elsa? Do you remember me?" He asked

"N-no. Who are you? Why are you here?" I answered, and then asked. I stepped back for more personal space. I started to form snowballs. The ice cold, solid ones, that'll hurt. Soon enough, the snowball was big enough to hurt his entire face.

"Huh. So, you don't remember me. But, I do remember you, Anna, your father, your mother, and everybody else in your family." He turned around, opening the window. I lifted my hand, and clenched on to the snowball. I was about to throw it, until he turned around. I dropped the snowball, and I dissolved it.

"I believe you didn't answer my question." I demanded. His snow white hair flowed in the wind. The open window gave a light breeze of the ocean air. He started looking around, poking, and touching things. He was very curious. His staff bumped into my bed a couple times. When he finally finished examining the room, he finally turned back to me.

"Hi, I'm Frost. Jack Frost! And I like warm hugs!" He giggled, and grinned. How does he know Olaf? How does he know me? How did he enter my room?

"How do you know me? If you don't leave I will call the guards!" I started to scream. I knew if I screamed loud enough, the guards will come in.

"Don't bother!" He said to me, as he sat down on my bed.

"Guards! Guards!" I screamed, and shouted, swinging open the door. Before I knew it, the guards came in with their swords, and crossbows. All the guards looked around my bedroom.

"Your Majesty, what do you want us to do exactly?" The head guard asked me, while the others looked around.

"I want you to throw him out! He's sitting right there on my bed? Do you not see him?" I pointed. The guards kept looking, and looking, but they don't see him!

"But, nobody is here, except you and us. Maybe you should get some sleep." The Head Guard said. The walked out the door, shutting the door behind them. I looked over to the guy, sitting on my bed.

"Okay, what's the deal with you? How do they not see you?" I asked pulling him up my bed.

"They can't because I'm a Guardian. Like Santa, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny. You know, people like that!" He got up, and then played with my braid. I slapped his hand off. I blinked, and then he disappeared.

**A/N: Yeah. Pretty short chapter! I basically have writers block today! And I'm kind of in a rush! Sorry guys! And I promise, I'll post another chapter soon! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! I haven't posted anything yet because I was busy! Sorry! Anyways, I received very well feedback from Chapter Two! Anyways, here it is!**

Chapter Three

(Elsa's POV)

I woke up from the sunlight coming through the window. The window that Jack came through. I got up from my bed, and took a quick bath. The steam from the warm water made me feel funny. Considering the fact that the cold never bother me, heat, in fact, bothered me just a bit. After my bath, I dressed up in a pretty sky blue dress, and wore my tiara. They had to make another, after I had thrown it away on that one day. I also wore my usual glove, just in case I don't cause any more trouble with my powers. Even though all of Arendalle knows about my secret, I still usually wear my gloves.

Walking, out of my room, I noticed some of my guards sleeping on the job. Coming closer to them, I noticed some sand on the ground. The sand looked gold! Looking around, I have found more trails of the sand. Once in a while, there would be snow, or some kind of ice on the floor or wall. Finally, I come across the journal, which was supposed to be in my room. Perhaps, one of my guards meant to bring it back to the bookcase while I was sleeping.

One of my maids has come up to me to announce that it was time to eat breakfast. She had a broom in one hand, and a letter in the other.

"Umm, what is that?" I asked politely, pointing at the letter. She lifted her arm, handing it to me. I opened it in a quick motion. It was a letter from my sister, Anna.

"Dear, Elsa. Kristoff and I have finally made it here to Corona. We met the lost princess, and her husband. They attended your coronation, if you remember. Anyways, we made it here so fast, that we already had time to meet the royal family here! I hope you don't mind us being gone! P.S. Do you have any baby names?" I read the letter. Reading the letter made me feel alone. In this large, gloomy castle, makes me remember how I would leave Anna, and leave her by herself. After reading the letter, I gave the letter back to my maid.

"Um, excuse me please, but would you mind cleaning that up? The sand and frost. Thank you!" I pointed behind me. She leaned over to the side to give it a check. She straightened up. Her eyes focused onto my eyes.

"But, Queen Elsa, nothing is there." I looked behind me. The sand, and the snow was everywhere. What did she mean, nothing was there?

"Nevermind. Just please tell the kitchen that I would be eating late today." I asked her. She nods her head, and walks off. I waited for her to leave. I followed the trail, again. It all ended in the office. Inside the room, were Jack, and a short golden man? They were playing around. Jack was in the middle of creating a snowman. Similar to Olaf, but different. The other was playing with magic sand. They both stopped what they did once I entered.

All of a sudden, a black hole appeared on the ground, and a tall gray rabbit popped up. His long ears nearly reached the ceiling. His long feet, twice the size of Kristoff's. He had a leather sash on. It held boomerangs, and blue eggs. He turned to me once he entered.

"What all are all you doing?" I shouted. I knew nobody else could see them. I lowered the sound of my voice. Jack jumped up, making him hit the ceiling. The golden man had a straight face, including bunny boy. All of them stood still, waiting for one of them to explain.

"H-hey Elsa. I guess I should introduce you! The golden man over there is Sandman. And the rabbit is The Easter Bunny!" He pointed to both of them, and Jack had a guilty grin on his face.

**A/N: So, end of chapter three! It's kind of the middle of the night, on a school night, so yeah. Review and Follow/Fave! Chapter four coming soon!**


	4. Update!

**Update Chapter!**

So, I have to go a short _hiatus_! I wanted to work on my old fanfiction, the one where it was Adventure Time, and Hunger Games cross over! Or, I was going to work on a new fanfiction, a Hunger Games one! So if you like Hunger Games, you should read it!_ Follow_ me or _Favorite_ me so that you can get updated for when I post it!

P.S. I will update on weekends or whenever I can. Usually, it takes a week because of school, but when I'm _**SUPER **_busy, it takes a bit longer than a week! I'm sorry if you wanted to see more of this fanfiction! Anyway, thanks for all your support! :D


End file.
